


In The Middle

by redfiona



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-28
Updated: 2006-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfiona/pseuds/redfiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sylvain doesn't thrive on uncertainty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Middle

Someone, somewhere, had it in for him. Sylvain was certain of that much. Beyond that he wasn't certain of anything. Most particularly not where he'd be next week, which was what really got to him. He'd never been very good with uncertainty, and wasn't getting any better with age.

"It will keep the viewers interested," they said. Which was all well and good, and very important to his well-being in the future, but it didn't help him plan his route from here to what would be Skokie, Illinois for all he knew.

Okay, so it wasn't that bad, he knew it could only be one of two places that he could be going to, and it wasn't as though he didn't have a pretty good idea of which of the two it would be. He had this rotten feeling in his bones that he'd be on Smackdown until the next massive shake-up. And the other two would be on RAW. It was his turn to be the odd one out. He really shouldn't be being such a drama queen about it. Except he wasn't Rene, who could, would and did walk into rooms not knowing anyone and found at least three people to car-share with within ten minutes, and he wasn't Rob, who had three people begging to room with them if he went in. No, he was himself, and he liked order and routine, people who knew him, and if possible, Rene and Rob in his bed at night. As vices went in this business it really wasn't that bad.

Okay, so possibly the whole three men in a relationship thing wasn't exactly apple-pie and picket fences, but they were discreet about it. Anyone who found out would have had to be putting some serious effort into it. Stalker-levels of serious effort. So it wasn't like this was a punishment for anything, it was just the business, he was a cruiserweight, Rene was the real next big thing, and Rob would be there with him, if Management showed more sense than they had so far.

There was no real reason for him to complain, except for it being two thirty in the morning and being unable to sleep because of the threat of there being no-one next to him for however long. He could do without the sex, probably, and the company, hopefully, but a warm body next to him, just breathing; that was vital to his hopes of getting a good night's sleep. Two bodies, if he could manage it. Okay, so that was yet another vice, he hogged the middle of any bed the three of them were in because it was always best in the middle. Always.  
~~~~


End file.
